Playing With Fire
by Black Rapture
Summary: He's known as a demon. They all think she's an angel. But when innocence meets sin, he finds out that the purity was an elaborate deception. A/N: As one of my older and therefore bad works, I declare this story condemned. Read at your own peril.
1. The Picture of Innocence

/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\  
  
Playing With Fire  
  
By Crimson  
  
/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\  
  
An angel in disguise is the devil's own seductress  
  
She who has a halo is actually a temptress  
  
A devil that plays the game of seduction tends to cheat  
  
To bring the temptress and him into heat  
  
- Le Gin Séduisant Diabolique by Angel-Hiragizawa32  
  
/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\  
  
A/N: Okay, new story! Yes, I know I have two unfinished ones, but I want to have several going at once to prevent boredom! This story is Draco/Ginny, and my first dark fic. There's going to be plenty of romance also so don't worry! My current story outline indicates that this story will be eleven chapters long, but that could change. Okay, well, on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters, places, and objects belong to Warner Brothers and her majesty J.K. Rowling, Queen of All Literature. (King, of course, being J.R.R. Tolkien! Oh yeah, long live Middle-Earth!)  
  
/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\  
  
Chapter One - The Picture of Innocence  
  
/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\  
  
What is innocence? By definition, innocence is the state of being free from evil and sin. I don't know if I have ever been truly innocent. Can a Malfoy be innocent?  
  
There are two kinds of innocence. Innocence from death and innocence from touch. I have neither. I lost the first when I was four. I witnessed my father murdering a muggle. I shed a single tear, and my father broke my arm. It was the last time I cried, that day thirteen years ago.  
  
At the age of thirteen, my virginity was taken by Demonica Sinclair. She was fifteen, her parents were death eaters, and staying at the manor for a few days. I rarely saw her afterwards, as she went to Durmstrang, and was killed a few years ago for refusing to serve the dark lord.  
  
Innocence was all around me. In house-elves during the summer, and students during the school year. Despite all he had seen, even Potter was seemingly innocent. It wasn't fair that they were allowed to be innocent, to be free from pain and torture. They hadn't had a black serpent and skull emblazed into their flesh on their fifteenth birthday, they hadn't experienced the cruciatus curse at the age of twelve. But one of them was different.  
  
She was innocence. The very personification of purity. Her skin was ivory, her eyes amber, and her hair molten lava. She was angelic, wholesome, untouched. She was a goddess, destined to be placed upon a majestic pedestal. This year, she would be mine. I would claim her body for my own.  
  
/*\  
  
I apparated into Knockturn Alley, and quickly hurried to the Leaky Cauldron. My father had taught me to apparate when I was a third year, as he thought floo travel was much to messy for a Malfoy. I had convinced my father to let me stay at the Leaky Cauldron that night, as the new school year started the following day.  
  
" What can I do for you Master Malfoy? " Tom asked.  
  
" I'd like a room for the night. " I replied.  
  
" Certainly sir. One moment. " he disappeared into the back, returning a few minutes later with a key, " Room 6. " Tom handed me the key.  
  
I climbed the stairs and deposited my trunk into my room, grabbed my supply list, and hurried back to main street.  
  
After visiting the Apothecary, I entered Flourish and Blott's, only to run straight into Potter, Mudblood, and Weasel.  
  
" Well if it isn't Potter and his groupies. " I scowled.  
  
" Shut up Malfoy. " Weasley shot back.  
  
" Why don't you make me? " I challenged.  
  
" Come on Ron, he's not worth it. " she said softly. I knew that voice. It was her.  
  
" Ah, the littlest weasel. " I stared straight into the chocolate depths of her eyes. A single auburn lock fell on her face. She was truly intoxicating.  
  
" Ferret boy. " she greeted. I rose an eyebrow.  
  
" Grow some claws, kitten? " I questioned.  
  
" Razor sharp. " she responded. I smirked. This was fun.  
  
" Best keep them filed. " I advised, starting towards the potions shelves at the back of the store.  
  
I finished buying my supplies, packed them all away in my trunk, and headed back into the pub. I spotted her sitting all alone in a dark corner, sipping an unknown beverage from a mug. I ordered a Dragon's Talon (vodka with a shot of dragon blood), and headed towards her booth.  
  
" Where's your trio of bodyguards? " I inquried.  
  
" I care. "  
  
" What're you drinking? "  
  
" Bloody Banshee (dragon's blood and red wine). "  
  
" Sure that's not too strong for you little girl? "  
  
" Shut your mouth little boy. "  
  
" I see you didn't take my advice about those claws, kitten. "  
  
" Quit calling me kitten, ferret. "  
  
" Why don't you make me? "  
  
" Prat. "  
  
" Sexy prat. "  
  
" Yeah right! "  
  
" Stop denying your growing attraction for me, kitten. It will get you nowhere. "  
  
" Keep dreaming ferret. " She tossed a sickle and a few knuts on the table, and headed up the stairs.  
  
Oh yeah, she was mine.  
  
/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\  
  
A/N: I hope you guys liked it! Please review and let me know what you think. I know it was short, and the next chapter might be as well, but I promise they will be longer normally. Everything that happens after this I want to go in the next chapter though. I also recommend that you read Le Gin Séduisant Diabolique!  
  
/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\  
  
Recommended Story:  
  
Being for the Benefit of Mr. Wood by Elbereth - (Katie/Oliver, Rated R)  
  
Katie's shirt gets eaten. Oliver surrenders his. Oliver is shirtless. Crazed girls chase him. The beginnings of a beautiful relationship! www.fanfiction.net  
  
/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\ 


	2. Introduction of the Sinful

/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\  
  
Playing With Fire  
  
By Crimson  
  
/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\  
  
Surprised to see you standing here,  
  
In front of me nonetheless without any fear,  
  
Innocent I may look but take heed,  
  
Danger is coming and protection is what you need  
  
- Le Gin Séduisant Diabolique by Angel-Hiragizawa32  
  
/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\  
  
A/N: I'm glad you all like it so far! Well, here's chapter two! Sorry it took so long!  
  
Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters, places, and objects belong to Warner Brothers and her majesty J.K. Rowling, Queen of All Literature. (King, of course, being J.R.R. Tolkien! Oh yeah, long live Middle-Earth!)  
  
/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\  
  
Chapter Two - Introduction of the Sinful  
  
/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\  
  
To be sinful is to be willfully immoral. There was a time when this didn't apply to me. But that changed the moment I met Tom.  
  
He had changed me, corrupted me. I went willingly into the darkness. I killed. And I liked it. It was my first sin. In my fifth year, it all began. I learned to enchant, to tempt, to seduce.  
  
The boys I've taken don't even believe it themselves. They're not sure if it really happened or if it was a fantasy. No one knows what happens to their precious angel when darkness falls ... the seductress awakens. But my newest conquest is a difficult one. He is me, my equal, he plays the same games.  
  
I love a challenge.  
  
/*\  
  
I was struggling, trying to push my school trunk into an overhead compartment. Suddenly, it became considerably lighter and lifted up with ease. I turned around, expecting Ron or Harry -- maybe even Colin -- but saw him standing there instead, with that painfully sexy smirk on his face.  
  
" Hello kitten. "  
  
" Hey ferret. "  
  
" You sitting alone? "  
  
" What of it? "  
  
" It's my belief that gorgeous people should never be left alone. " he informed me. I rose an eyebrow.  
  
" Which is why I have to find someone to sit with. " I rolled my eyes.  
  
" You are so unbelievably self-centered. "  
  
" Why thank you. "  
  
" Just get in the fucking compartment. " I said, deciding to end this pointless argument.  
  
" Yes ma'am. " he grinned, sitting across from me.  
  
We remained silent for most of the train ride. I looked out the window and estimated that we were almost at Hogwarts.  
  
" Go away. " I announced. Draco looked up from his book.  
  
" I beg your pardon? "  
  
" We're almost there, I've got to change into my uniform. " He smirked.  
  
" I see no problem there. " he responded.  
  
" You have to change too. " I complained, " So go away! " Draco shut his book and pulled his robes out of his bag. I thought he was going to leave until he tugged his shirt off.  
  
Holy fuck. That boy is sex on legs. Quidditch did him a hell of good. I have never seen a more gorgeous chest, or more rock-hard abs. (Well, they looked hard, I didn't get to touch them unfortunately) But, I played it cool, I did not bow down and praise him like the god he is.  
  
" What the hell are you doing? " Draco stopped in the middle of unbuttoning his trousers.  
  
" What does it look like I'm doing? Knitting a sweater? " And the pants were off. Black silk boxers. I smirked.  
  
" You're so predictable. "  
  
" Not usually. " he winked, pulling on his school trousers and buttoning up his white shirt, hiding his sinfully delicious body. I stared inconspicuously as he pulled on his sweater vest, fixed his tie, and put on his robes. Then, he calmly sat down and began reading his book again, as if he has not just stripped half naked right in front of me.  
  
Well, he was not getting away with torturing me so badly that easily!  
  
I retrieved my uniform and tugged off my sandals. Next went my jeans, then my blouse. I glanced over at Draco. His jaw on the floor, his eyes fixed permanently on me. I dressed slowly, and then calmly sat back down as well. God, I wanted him so bad.  
  
" Kitten has curves. " Draco commented.  
  
" You forgot to mention legs for days. " I corrected.  
  
" A thousand apologies milady. "  
  
" You are forgiven good sir. "  
  
" I am forever grateful. "  
  
" Ferret isn't too bad either. "  
  
" Is that so? "  
  
" Very much so. "  
  
" Is that an offer? "  
  
" An observation. "  
  
" You sure it's only an observation. "  
  
" Possibly. "  
  
" What does that mean? "  
  
  
  
" Wouldn't you like to know. "  
  
" Yes, I would. "  
  
" Patience is a virtue. "  
  
/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\  
  
A/N: Short, I know, but all the other will be longer!! Please review and let me know what you think!! (Read Le Gin Séduisant Diabolique!) Once again, sorry it took so long!  
  
/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\  
  
Recommended Story:  
  
A Bit of the Dark Sinister by Echo - (Draco/Virginia, Rated R)  
  
Her Malfoy arrogance has always been mistaken for Weasley spunk. But she's about to be unexpectedly reunited with her father who never even knew she existed.  
  
http://www.angelfire.com/punk4/darksin/Dsin/sinners_bewarx.html  
  
/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\ 


	3. Prelude to an Illusion

/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\  
  
Playing With Fire  
  
By Black Rapture  
  
/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\  
  
I'm back to the place where I have begun my life,  
  
To the cold grounds and hell I will strive,  
  
I shall not fail to bring out the other side of me,  
  
Are you scared? If you're not, think again, you better be  
  
- Le Gin Séduisant Diabolique by Angel-Hiragizawa32  
  
/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\  
  
A/N: Here's chapter three. Sorry it took a while. School started and I've had mountains of homework. I'll try to update every other weekend, if not more. Okay, enjoy ...  
  
Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters, places, and objects belong to Warner Brothers and her majesty J.K. Rowling, Queen of All Literature. (King, of course, being J.R.R. Tolkien! Oh yeah, long live Middle-Earth!)  
  
/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\  
  
Chapter Three - Prelude to an Illusion  
  
/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\  
  
When we arrived at Hogwarts, Virginia disappeared into a carriage and I didn't see her again until the feast. She only glanced over at me once, I winked, she licked her lips suggestively. I didn't look at her again for fear of a permanent hard-on.  
  
The next day, I only saw her at meals, as I had classes. But I skipped dinner to go to the library - I wanted to start on a paper for Defense Against the Dark Arts. So, naturally, I was hungry and snuck down to the kitchens around midnight. As I neared the entrance, I saw the pear change into a handle, and the door open and close by itself. ' Odd. ' I thought. I tickled the pear and entered, only to see none other than Virginia talking to Dobby. ' Wait a minute, Dobby?! He works at Hogwarts now? ' I wondered. The elf wandered off and she sat down at a small wooden table, draping her cloak over the back of her chair. It was an invisibility cloak, she probably nicked Potter's.  
  
" Fancy meeting you here. " I whispered in her ear. She jumped, turned around, and rolled her eyes.  
  
" Oh, it's just you. "  
  
" What do you mean 'just me'? "  
  
" Nobody that would turn me in for being out past curfew. "  
  
" How do you know that? "  
  
" Because then I could tell on you. "  
  
" True. "  
  
" Are you going to sit? "  
  
" I suppose. " I responded, sitting down next to her. A few moments later, Dobby reappeared, carrying ... strawberries and whipped cream? You'd think she planned it, the little vixen.  
  
She picked up a strawberry and dipped it in cream, then bit into it. You'd be hard-pressed to find anything more erotic. So we sat for a few minutes eating - well, she was eating, I was watching - before she broke the tension-filled silence.  
  
" You're not hungry? " she questioned.  
  
" What? "  
  
" You haven't eaten anything. "  
  
" So? "  
  
" So you wouldn't have come down to the kitchen unless you were hungry. "  
  
" Oh ... right. "  
  
She put another strawberry in the whipped cream and held it up to my mouth.  
  
" So eat. " she commanded. Who was I to argue? I took at bite. She set it back down on the tray and scooped cream onto her finger. She lifted it to my lips. I opened my mouth and took her finger between my lips, running my tongue up it. She was biting down on her perfect little lip. She slid her finger down my throat, and across my chest. It snaked under my shirt and she splayed her hand across my stomach. Somehow, she had ended up in my lap. I slipped my arms around her waist, pulling her to me. She smiled shyly and looked away. I brought my hand into her hair and leaned forward. I kissed her.  
  
She tasted like sugar and sex. A deadly combination. The kiss deepened, but then she broke it.  
  
" We should go to bed. " she whispered against my lips. My eyes widened. She blushed, " No, I mean to bed as in to our seperate dormitories. " I laughed.  
  
" Whatever you want kitten. " Okay, so I was a little disappointed, but this was only the beginning. She kissed me quickly, then picked up her (or Potter's) cloak.  
  
" Goodnight my Adonis. " she said softly, then disappeared out the portrait hole.  
  
/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\  
  
A/N: Okay, I don't know why I have suddenly developed an inability to write long chapters, but I have. I apologize for this being so horribly short, but hopefully the involvement of whipped cream will partially make up for it. Since this is the shortest one yet, even though I promised it was going to be longer, I will try my best to have chapter four out next weekend and I'm giving you three recommended reading stories to keep you occupied. Thanks for your patience.  
  
/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\  
  
Recommended Story:  
  
For the Love of Demons by Salem Cat - (Draco/Hermione, Rated PG-13)  
  
Vita the love demon is determined to help Hermione's non-existent love life. Hermione's found someone, but Vita's determined to break them up because she's destined to be with the one she hates the most.  
  
Thrill of the Hunt by Erised - (Draco/Virginia, Rated R)  
  
She lost her virginity to someone she's never even seen. And though her heart belongs to someone else, she can't forget the mysterious lover that came to her in the darkness.  
  
Stuck Together in a Different Kind of Hell by Nailed - (Draco/Hermione, Rated PG-13)  
  
It's weird enough that Snape has a magical book of fairy tales. Leave it to Draco and Hermione to get trapped in it. To get out, they have to make it through a mystical world full of dwarves, wolves, peas, shoes, grannies, and each other.  
  
/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\ 


	4. Seduction of Flame

/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\  
  
Playing With Fire  
  
By Black Rapture  
  
/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\  
  
I bring darkness to the world,  
  
To some I'm just a normal and naïve girl,  
  
Along with my love we create death and pain,  
  
We bring down goodness in vain,  
  
If you think that I'm an innocent girl,  
  
Take another look into the real world  
  
- Le Gin Séduisant Diabolique by Angel-Hiragizawa32  
  
/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\  
  
A/N: See, I'm true to my word! I wrote this in one day too. Yes, you should thank me.  
  
Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters, places, and objects belong to Warner Brothers and her majesty J.K. Rowling, Queen of All Literature. (King, of course, being J.R.R. Tolkien! Oh yeah, long live Middle-Earth!)  
  
/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\  
  
Chapter Four - Seduction of Flame  
  
/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\  
  
He had no idea what he was getting himself into. That sexy ferret was going to be begging for me. I left him high and dry last night in the kitchens, and he acted like he didn't mind, but I know men only too well.  
  
The next afternoon, I saw him heading into the library. So, I unbuttoned my shirt a bit more, hiked up my skirt, and followed. I found him sitting near the back reading a large Potions text, looking extremely delicious. He didn't notice when I sat down across from him, so I got to admire every line of his face for a full 5 minutes before he looked up. He smirked.  
  
" Miss me? "  
  
" Hardly. "  
  
" How long have you been here? "  
  
" Not long. "  
  
" Well, what is it? "  
  
" Nothing really. " I responded, getting up and walking over to him. I pulled up my skirt and straddled his hips. Good thing we were in a secluded spot. He smiled and pulled me closer to him. I leaned down and ran my tongue along his collarbone. He sighed contentedly as I sucked on his earlobe.  
  
" You're addictive. " he murmered. I grinned.  
  
" So are you. " He captured my mouth in a searing kiss which I retured willingly. His tongue slid into my mouth and he growled, creating an unbelievable vibration in my throat. As much as I wanted to keep going, I had to stick to the plan. I pulled away and stared into his gorgeous silver eyes.  
  
" I have to go. " I whispered.  
  
" Not again. " he moaned, leaning his forehead on my shoulder.  
  
" Sorry. " I kissed him briefly, and hurried off to my room. God, this was getting serious. I actually wanted to keep this one. I shook those thoughts out of my head and went back to my room to finish a Herbology essay.   
  
/*\  
  
' That girl is really giving me a physical beating. ' I thought as I finished my second cold shower in less than 24 hours.  
  
" Girl troubles? " Blaise smirked as I stepped out of the bathroom. I rolled my eyes.  
  
" She's unbelievable. " I told him.  
  
" Who is she? "  
  
" The goddess of flame and passion. "  
  
" That bad? "  
  
" Hair like fire and skin like alabaster. "  
  
" Keep going. "  
  
" Chocolate eyes and ruby lips. "  
  
" Do I know her? "  
  
" Too well. "  
  
" Snake? "  
  
" Lion. "  
  
" Really? "  
  
" Really. "  
  
" So are you going to tell me? "  
  
" Virginia. "  
  
" Weasley? "  
  
" Yeah. "  
  
" Whoa. "  
  
" Yeah. "  
  
" She's got a body though. "  
  
" Yeah. "  
  
" Think you can get her? "  
  
" I can get anybody. "  
  
" True. "  
  
/*\  
  
" You think he'll break? " Colin asked.  
  
" They always do. " I replied. Colin was my best friend. I told him everything. He didn't judge me on it, just listened. Neither of us had many friends with other people.  
  
" He is rather sexy isn't he? "  
  
" You stay away, he's mine. " I laughed. He smiled.  
  
" It's that friend of his, Blaise that's really good-looking. "  
  
" Good in bed too. "  
  
" You would know. "  
  
" He's bi, you know. "  
  
" Really? "  
  
" Interested? "  
  
" Maybe. "  
  
" I may have to look into that. "  
  
" You think you could set me up with him? "  
  
" I'll see what I can do. "  
  
" You're the best. "  
  
" I know. "  
  
/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\  
  
A/N: Still fairly short, but I put lots of dialogue, this time mostly between Draco/Blaise and Virginia/Colin, because people seem to like it. Well, I got it out when I promised, I'm not sure if chapter five will be out next weekend or the weekend after, but I'll try to start it soon! The recommended story is NC-17, but I really, really, REALLY love it and I hope you will too! Enjoy!  
  
/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\  
  
Recommended Story:  
  
Bad Girl - (Virginia/Lucius, Virginia/Lucius/Draco, Rated NC-17) www.adultfanfiction.net  
  
Once is all it takes and you'll keep coming back. He's addictive.  
  
/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\ 


	5. Revenge of a Dragon

/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\  
  
Playing With Fire  
  
By Black Rapture  
  
/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\  
  
Feelings brought in two different souls,  
  
Kindred in a way to make them feel whole,  
  
Broken in some pieces whole in the others,  
  
Together they face through trouble together  
  
- Le Gin Séduisant Diabolique by Angel-Hiragizawa32  
  
/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\  
  
A/N: I know this is super-short, but my writers block is getting a bit less permanent, so be happy.  
  
Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters, places, and objects belong to Warner Brothers and her majesty J.K. Rowling, Queen of All Literature. (King, of course, being J.R.R. Tolkien! Oh yeah, long live Middle-Earth!)  
  
/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\  
  
Chapter Five - Revenge of a Dragon  
  
/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\  
  
He was going to make that alluring redhead regret the day she toyed with the Slytherin sex god.  
  
What game was she playing at anyway? That was twice she'd left him with nothing but a few stolen kisses and a painful bulge in his trousers.  
  
Heaven hath no passion like lust to obsession turned, nor hell a wrath like a dragon angered.  
  
/*\  
  
Virginia yawned and stretched briefly before going back to her homework. She looked up when she heard a sharp tap at the window.  
  
A large black raven was perched on her windowsill. ' Odd. I've never seen a raven delivering mail before. ' she thought. Regardless, she got up and opened the window, taking the letter and giving it a piece of the muffin she'd gotten from the kitchens.  
  
It promptly flew off and she opened the parchment:  
  
Kitten,  
  
Meet me in the Astronomy Tower at 11 o'clock.  
  
- Adonis  
  
Virginia smirked.  
  
" To meet him or not to meet him ... that is the question. " she sighed, " Meet him. "  
  
/*\  
  
At approximately 11:20, Virginia left for Astronomy Tower. She arrived about five minutes early, but she saw that Draco was already there.  
  
He was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall. She walked up and gasped at what he was wearing when he was bathed in moonlight.  
  
Leather.   
  
That boy would be the death of me. He was wearing shamefully tight leather pants, a black silk shirt that fir him like a second skin, and combat boots. I almost fainted.  
  
He got up, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me to him. He captured my lips in a suffocatingly sensual kiss. Who cares about seducing him anymore? I want him right here, right now. I pulled him to the ground, loving the feel of his weight upon me.  
  
He gave an animalistic growl into my throat and I grinned. I love it when he does that. When my hands moved to unbutton his shirt, he pulled away. I pouted.  
  
" What's wrong. " I was really annoyed and really randy at this point.  
  
He helped me up and tilted my head to expose my neck. He descended and left a love bite. I rose an eyebrow.   
  
" Payback's a bitch, isn't it? " he smirked, before exiting the tower.  
  
Oh my god.  
  
This is war.  
  
/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\  
  
A/N: The first person to tell me the original words in the altered saying towards the beginning of this chapter (no, I'm not talking about the 'to meet him or not to meet him') will be sent the titles of chapters six through eleven (this story will be eleven chapters). The chapter titles give clues to what will be happening ... don't leave the answer in the review!! Email it to me at muffinfetish@mail2sexy.com or AIM me at muffinfetish! Oh, and I managed to put in a muffin reference!! Go me!!  
  
/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\  
  
Recommended Story:  
  
Hidden Truths - (Hermione/Severus, Rated NC-17) www.adultfanfiction.net  
  
She soothes away his pain in the dead of night. He fell for her before he'd even seen her face.  
  
/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\ 


	6. Discovery of a Deception

/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\  
  
Playing With Fire  
  
By Black Rapture  
  
/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\  
  
The Seductress have been discovered,  
  
The Devil had lust on her showered,  
  
With stumbling blocks on her way,  
  
She showed them the darkest of day  
  
- Le Gin Séduisant Diabolique by Angel-Hiragizawa32  
  
/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\  
  
A/N: So sorry for taking so long! I had a friend over last weekend and didn't have time to write!  
  
Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters, places, and objects belong to Warner Brothers and her majesty J.K. Rowling, Queen of All Literature. (King, of course, being J.R.R. Tolkien! Oh yeah, long live Middle-Earth!)  
  
/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\  
  
Chapter Six - Discovery of a Deception  
  
/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\  
  
This had never happened before. Never had someone beat her at her own game. He made her completely loose herself in the moment and forget what she was doing in the first place.  
  
Her senses were filled with him. She could hear his voice on her neck, see the passion in his eyes, smell his cologne on her clothes, feel his marble skin beneath her fingers, and taste his vanilla tongue on her lips.  
  
He was driving her wild.  
  
And she didn't have control over anything anymore.  
  
/*\  
  
" So you sought revenge on the little temptress. " Blaise inquired.  
  
" Temptress? Weasley? I wouldn't go that far. " Draco snorted. Blaise looked at him, apparently surprised.  
  
" You don't know, do you? "  
  
" What are you on about? "  
  
" Weasley and her little nighttime escapades. "  
  
" Excuse me? "  
  
" She's out shagging a different guy every damn night. "  
  
" What?! "  
  
" She's very good at it too. "  
  
" How would you -- wait, you mean ... you and her? "  
  
" Yeah. "  
  
" When? "  
  
" It's been a couple times over the years. "  
  
" That little ... she acts so innocent. "  
  
" Ginny Weasley is innocent ... a perfect angel. But her true self awakens when blackness falls ... Virginia is an enchantress, skilled in the arts of pleasure -- and deception. "  
  
" Then what? I'm just her latest conquest? "  
  
" Exactly. "  
  
" Did she really think she could ensnare the resident Slytherin sex god? "  
  
" And she succeeded, didn't she? "  
  
" I don't know what you mean. "  
  
" She's getting to you. "  
  
" No woman -- especially a Weasley -- is going to be my downfall. "  
  
" We'll see ... we'll see. "  
  
/*\  
  
So what was her next move to be? Virginia lay on her bed pondering this very question.   
  
She was saved the trouble of thinking any more when once again, Draco's raven flew through the window.  
  
Kitten,  
  
Midnight, Greenhouse 3.  
  
- Adonis  
  
Now, she simply would have refused if she wasn't so anxious to get in that little bastards pants. As it was, she got up and began picking out an outfit for their rendezvous.   
  
/*\  
  
Draco perched atop a worktable and waited for Virginia.  
  
He was quite torn between what approach to take. Should he continue with his revenge -- since she was just using him -- or should he just take her like he so desperately wanted to. He didn't get much time to think about it as Virginia had just slinked through the door wearing none other than the legendary little black dress.  
  
Damnit.  
  
" Kitten. "  
  
" What can I do for you my Adonis? "  
  
" Whatever you wish my precious feline. "  
  
" You don't know what you're getting into. "  
  
" Are you a naughty little cat? "  
  
" You have no idea. "  
  
" I'd like to find out. "  
  
" Oh, really? "  
  
" Mhmm. "  
  
" Maybe we should head back to your dungeons. "  
  
" After you. "  
  
And so they ventured silently back to the castle and stopped outside a solid stone wall.  
  
" Black as sin. " Virginia whispered, and the wall became transparent.  
  
" How did you know the password? "  
  
" Don't ask questions. "  
  
" Whatever you say. "  
  
Virginia followed Draco through the darkened common room and to a dark mahogany door. He unlatched it and stepped back for her to enter.  
  
/*\  
  
She almost gasped as she took in the elegantly furnished room. Everything was forest green and black, with deep mahogany wood for the bedposts and desk.  
  
Draco shut the door behind them and ventured over to a drape-covered section of wall. Virginia rose an eyebrow and followed, spotting a pull cord near the top. She grasped it and tugged. It fell to reveal everything needed for her ultimate fantasy.  
  
/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\  
  
A/N: I have to tell you guys that it was hell trying to write this. All inspiration has totally left me. I'm sorry this took so long to get out, but I just can't think of anything to write! I hope this doesn't suck too horribly.  
  
/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\  
  
With A Single Kiss by S0rceress - (Draco/Hermione, Rated R)  
  
Draco is determined to break up the dream team once and for all. But then, everything changed ... with a single kiss. (fanfiction.net)  
  
/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\ 


	7. Journey to Rapture

/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\  
  
Playing With Fire  
  
By Black Rapture  
  
/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\  
  
White and pure no longer seen,  
  
Bloody hands with dark intentions are unclean,  
  
Two souls bound by evil for cruelty,  
  
Welcome the darkness to the dark and harsh reality,  
  
A seductress turned to more than just a dark princess,  
  
With riddles and questions to her character out of sense  
  
- Le Gin Séduisant Diabolique by Angel-Hiragizawa32  
  
/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\  
  
A/N: After this, only four chapters to go! Then, I will be back to Taming the Dragon and Can't Escape My Love. I will finish at least Taming the Dragon before starting another story. Sorry this took a while, I've been busy. Beware -- the R-rating shows in this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters, places, and objects belong to Warner Brothers and her majesty J.K. Rowling, Queen of All Literature. (King, of course, being J.R.R. Tolkien! Oh yeah, long live Middle-Earth!)  
  
/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\  
  
Warning: Bondage and bloodplay. I am not responsible for any nightmares or permanent psychological damage you might suffer.  
  
/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\  
  
Chapter Seven - Journey to Rapture  
  
/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\  
  
Virginia was in paradise -- Draco's paradise. Whips, chains, handcuffs, blindfolds, leather, and many interesting edibles lay upon the sinfully delicious wall.   
  
" Sweet Merlin ... " Virginia muttered to herself. Draco smirked and grabbed her waist, pulling her to him. She gasped when he crushed their lips together, forcing her mouth open. Virginia purred as Draco's tongue caressed her mouth. His vanilla scent was driving her insane and she felt as though she would die if she couldn't have him.  
  
/*\  
  
The girl was captivating. Draco never wanted to let her go. Suddenly, she tore herself away from him.  
  
" What the ... " Draco trailed off as he felt his arms pulled behind him, cold metal clasping around his wrists. He grinned. He let her push him onto the bed, tying on a blindfold.  
  
" Never has you pinned for the kinky type. " Draco admitted.  
  
" Prepare for the pain. " Virginia replied. Draco laughed. Did she really think anything she did could be painful?  
  
Draco writhed in barely contained pleasure as she savagely ripped his clothes from his body. He shivered as a cold, slimy substance hit his chest. He recognized the smell as one of his favorite flavored body paints -- chocolate. Long, agonizing, tongue stroke by tongue stroke, she sucked the candy from his stomach.  
  
/*\  
  
This was too much fun. She licked her way up his torso, nipped her way around his nipples, and kissed him, hard. Draco growled low in his throat, devouring her. However, she pulled away quickly and climbed of him.  
  
She went to the wall and found a needle. Virginia returned and made two pricks in the side of his neck. She pulled off his blindfold and leaned down to suck the scarlet beads of blood that trickled down his collarbone.  
  
" You are an odd one. " Draco commented. She responded by biting down on his lower lip. Virginia reached behind him and unlocked the handcuffs. His arms were immediately around her and flipped her upside down, summoning another set of cuffs and fastening her to the bedposts in a matter of seconds.  
  
" And so the tables have turned. " Draco smirked.  
  
/*\  
  
Draco reached behind Virginia and unzipped the dress, sliding it off her. To his utter delight, she was wearing a black teddy underneath. He unclipped her garters and slid down her stockings, tossing them to the floor next to her previously discarded pumps.  
  
" You're evil. " Virginia gasped.  
  
" You wouldn't have me any other way. " Draco responded, running his hands up her thighs. She could only moan in response. Draco grasped the bottom of the teddy and ripped it away as though it were nothing but a piece of parchment.  
  
/*\  
  
When Draco finally took her breast into his mouth, she was certain she was soon to have the most intense orgasm of her life. He slid her knickers down her legs and tossed them away, moving up to take her lips in the most scorching kiss she had ever experienced.  
  
When he pulled away her mouth was still burning. Virginia was barely prepared when Draco pushed himself into her. Though she'd had some big boys before, Draco had just gotten the high score.  
  
Wave after wave of indescribable pleasure racked her body as Draco thrust into her again and again. Warm heat shot through her as Draco spilled into her and they collapsed in a glittering mass of silk and sweat.  
  
/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\  
  
A/N: I didn't go as much into detail as I could have, because I just wanted to get this chapter out before my reviewers hurt me. Anyway, next chapter will be out soon hopefully. Next weekend or the weekend after, but I'll try to get it out as soon as I have time to write. Review and let me know what you think so far!  
  
/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\  
  
Viva Las Draco by venom one - (Draco/Harry, Rated PG-13)  
  
Join Draco in his first visit to Sin City. A passionate tale of gambling, alcohol, and the Boy-Who-Lived.  
  
/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\ 


	8. Descent into Darkness

/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\  
  
Playing With Fire  
  
By Black Rapture  
  
/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\  
  
Complications filled the room with darkness,  
  
No one realized that the girl has lost all her senses,  
  
Taken to the dark side with a companion  
  
Together they share love and passion,  
  
Standing as one they can rule the world,  
  
Therefore, here is the story of a dragon and his girl  
  
- Le Gin Séduisant Diabolique by Angel-Hiragizawa32  
  
/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\  
  
A/N: I know this has taken forever, but I have been so busy these past few weeks! Please don't hate me! Just read!  
  
Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters, places, and objects belong to Warner Brothers and her majesty J.K. Rowling, Queen of All Literature. (King, of course, being J.R.R. Tolkien! Oh yeah, long live Middle-Earth!)  
  
/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\  
  
Chapter Eight - Descent into Darkness  
  
/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\  
  
Virginia woke up the next morning wrapped in Draco's arms. What more could a girl ask for? Not much. Anyway, she awoke and was content to lay there watching Draco sleep. He looked strangely angelic in his sleep. She glanced down at his arm draped across her waist and noticed the mark there for the first time. The faint outline of a skull spitting a serpent from it's mouth. It was strangely erotic to her.  
  
Virginia decided to wake Draco up by biting him sharply in the neck. His eyes shot open and he looked down at Virginia, smiling lazily up at him. Draco smirked and kissed her soundly on the lips. But he pulled away and climbed out of the bed, scooping Virginia up and carrying her to the washroom. She giggled and nuzzled his neck as he stepped into the shower, turning on the taps. Warm water poured down on them as Draco set her down.  
  
She grabbed his hips and pulled him to her, grinding their bodies together. Draco pushed her against the shower wall and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Virginia admired the water droplets that clung to his gorgeous features as he pounded into her. As climax hit her, collapsed against his shoulder, nails digging into his back and breathing heavily.  
  
" Morning love. " Draco said finally before capturing her lips again under the comforting stream of warmth.  
  
/*\  
  
Later that morning, as they lay in post-orgasm bliss, Virginia brought up the subject of her earlier discovery.  
  
" Draco? "  
  
" What love? "  
  
" I saw your dark mark. "  
  
" You knew I wasn't an angel, kitten. "  
  
" I wouldn't have you any other way. "  
  
" Then why'd you bring it up? "  
  
" It turns me on. "  
  
" You are a strange one. "  
  
" And getting stranger. " she smirked, turning his forearm out to expose the tattoo. She leaned down and ran her tongue over it. Draco rose an eyebrow as she got up and straddled his hips.  
  
" Again? " he asked, the surprise evident in his voice.  
  
" What can I say? I can't get enough of you. "  
  
" You're like a machine. "  
  
" Well, if you don't want too ... " she trailed off.  
  
" Whoa! Who said that? It sure as hell wasn't me! " Draco grinned.  
  
Virginia felt his erection growing again her thigh. Hands splayed on his chest, she lifted herself up and impaled herself upon him. In Draco's wildest dreams, he never thought he'd find a woman that could go for as long as he could, much less do the fucking. This girl was perfect. They never took their eyes off each other as Virginia continued to shove him into her. Draco bucked his hips to match her movements, and Draco watched in rapture as she threw her head back, her chest heaving,  
  
They fell back onto the bed, Draco still inside her.  
  
" My god angel, that's five times we've fucked and it's only eleven. "  
  
" Don't pretend you don't love it. "  
  
" Not planning on it. "  
  
" Draco? "  
  
" Hmm? "  
  
" I want a dark mark. "  
  
" Are you serious? "  
  
" Dead. "  
  
" You are such a sexy little vixen. "  
  
" Don't I know. "  
  
" We'll see about it later. " Draco promised, before climbing on top her yet again.  
  
/*\  
  
Yes, they finally did stop fucking and put some clothes on. They snuck down to the kitchens for lunch and continued their earlier discussion.  
  
" Spend Christmas with me. " Draco said.  
  
" How? " Virginia snorted, " I really don't think my parents would be thrilled. "  
  
" I don't know. I'll speak to Lucius. "  
  
" I don't know how the hell it could be worked out, but I guess there's no harm in trying. "  
  
" Let's go back to my room and write a letter to him then. "  
  
" Well, I have no objection to going back to your room ... but can't the letter wait? " she asked suggestively. Draco smirked.  
  
" You'll be the death of me angel. "  
  
/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\  
  
A/N: I know, I just couldn't stop with the fucking in this chapter! Sorry if it offends anybody! The next chapter will probably be fairly long because I have a lot of stuff to put in it. Hope you enjoyed it, please review!  
  
/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\  
  
The Map by Starlight8 - (Pirates of the Caribbean, Jack/OC, PG-13)  
  
It's just not possible to tame the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. That's what he thought until he took a certain convent runaway hostage.   
  
www.fanfiction.net and www.adultfanfiction.net  
  
/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\ 


	9. Drowning in Dementia

/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\  
  
Playing With Fire  
  
By Black Rapture  
  
/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\  
  
There is not good,  
  
There is not evil,  
  
There is only immortal power,  
  
Throughout the dark hoods,  
  
None will stay civil,  
  
For all the power is what they hunger  
  
- Le Gin Séduisant Diabolique by Angel-Hiragizawa32  
  
/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\  
  
A/N: Thankfully, it didn't take forever to write this! I'm getting my groove back! This story is actually almost finished, and then it's back to Taming the Dragon and Can't Escape My Love! And without further ado, read the chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters, places, and objects belong to Warner Brothers and her majesty J.K. Rowling, Queen of All Literature. (King, of course, being J.R.R. Tolkien! Oh yeah, long live Middle-Earth!)  
  
/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\  
  
Chapter Nine - Drowning in Dementia  
  
/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\  
  
Lucius Malfoy had seen many odd things in his day. He's seen many unexpected people turn to the dark side, mainly because they were frightened or just stupid. He still hadn't figured out which he was. There wasn't a day that went by he didn't regret his decision, especially because he had to drag his family down with him.   
  
Narcissa had always known what he was, but loved him enough to overlook it and be pulled into his world of death and destruction. It wasn't really as if Draco had a choice. Voldemort expected it, and there was nothing he could do. He'd seen the way his son had been raised to act just like him. An emotionless bastard with a frozen heart and a black soul.  
  
Draco should have a better life than this. But he could do nothing make it happen. These, of course, were thoughts known only to Narcissa and himself. He couldn't risk Draco letting it slip that this isn't the life he wanted. But he'd already gotten the Dark Mark, and it would haunt him for the rest of his life.  
  
But the letter he got that afternoon shocked him more than he'd care to say. The fact that he'd gotten involved with the youngest Weasley was surprise enough. Lucius always noticed something different about that one. From the first day he saw her defending Harry Potter in Flourish and Blott's, he'd seen that look in her eyes. A rebellious fire waiting to be fed, and it looked as though Draco had been the spark.   
  
Now, the fiery vixen wanted to get a tattoo of her own. Of all the things. And he wanted to invite her for Christmas. How could he possibly work that out? It's not as though Weasley Senior would willingly hand over his precious baby girl to a Death Eater. Not that he hadn't gotten out of those accusations thanks to money and connections, but that wouldn't change Arthur's mind. Pretending to kidnap her was out of the question, as that would just stir up more trouble.  
  
Of course! All this would take was a call to Samer Patil.   
  
/*\  
  
Draco found met Virginia in a secluded corner of the library the next day.  
  
" Problem solved. " he announced, sitting down and pulling her into his lap.  
  
" Which one? "  
  
" Both. "  
  
" And? "  
  
" You're going to spend Christmas holiday with the Patils. "  
  
" What?! "  
  
" Tell your parents you're spending Christmas with the Patils. "  
  
" Because . . . "  
  
" It's your cover. Lucius is friends with Parvati and Padma's father. You're going to spend Christmas with me. "  
  
" Delicious. "  
  
" Yes, you are. " Draco captured her lips and she moaned against him. Suddenly, she pulled away, a lustful glint in her eyes that unsettled him slightly.  
  
" How close are you and your father? "  
  
" What do you mean? "  
  
" I mean . . . do you ever . . . get into threesomes together? " Virginia smirked.  
  
" Kitten! I can't believe what I'm hearing! You want to shag my dad! "  
  
" It is where you get your devastating good looks. "  
  
" Yeah, but . . . "  
  
" I won't love you any less Adonis, I just want to have a bit of fun. "  
  
" I suppose. "   
  
" You never answered my question. "  
  
" We'll see, you naughty little thing, we'll see. "  
  
/*\  
  
Though her parents were surprised, as they didn't know she was such good friends with Parvati, Virginia's parents allowed her to spend Christmas with them.  
  
The train ride to King's Cross was fabulous. Non-stop shagging with Draco in a secluded Hogwart's Express compartment happened to be one of her fantasies. However, she couldn't say she wasn't slightly nervous about seeing Lucius Malfoy. The first time she saw him, she was terribly turned on, though she hid it well. He was excrutiatingly attractive. Having both father and son involved in certain bedroom activities would be a dream come true.  
  
The train, and their activities, did eventually come to a stop. They got their trunks and seperated as Virginia went off with Parvati and Padma (who has also been let in on the ploy - to her surprise, their family was involved with things that were less than reputable). She was dropped off at a small wizarding pub where was waiting. They then took a portkey to the gates of Malfoy Manor.  
  
It was a site to behold. A majestic gothic castle complete with a gorgeous landscape, enormous iron fences, and towering black battlements. The stone structure fascinated her and all she wanted to do was explore the grounds. That was, tragically, not an option at the moment. A carriage was waiting to take them up the drive and they climbed into it. Draco smiled as he watched Virginia look out the window in shameless enthrallment.  
  
" We're here. " Draco said, as she hadn't even realized they had stopped. He stepped down and gave her a hand to assist her down.  
  
" Oh Draco, you're such a gentlemen. " Virginia crooned teasingly.  
  
" Shut up wench. " Draco responded, silencing her with his lips before she could retort. She pulled away and looked around nervously.  
  
" Draco, we are on your front stoop, do you mind? " Draco rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers. The doors opened and they were greeted by a perky house-elf.  
  
" Happy Christmas Drakkie! " she squeaked, hugging him around his middle. Draco patted the house-elf on the head.  
  
" Happy Christmas Winny. " Draco smiled. Virginia snorted. He shot her a look. She smiled innocently. " Winny, this is Virginia. "  
  
" Nice to make your acquaintance Miss 'Nia! " Winny replied happily. Virginia smiled at the excited little elf. Suddenly Winny stiffened and hurried to take their scarves and coats.  
  
" Draco. " A silky voice sounded from the library. Virginia looked over to see Lucius Malfoy, looking sinfully impeccable. He stood regally before them, " Miss Weasley. "  
  
" Mr. Malfoy, how lovely to see you again. " she greeted sweetly, holding out her hand. Draco struggled to keep a straight face as Lucius rose an eyebrow before bending to place a kiss on her knuckles. As the elder Malfoy's lips grazed her hand, her eyes fluttered slightly and she forgot to breath.  
  
" Virginia! It's lovely to meet you properly! " Narcissa said, descending the stairs. Virginia smiled.  
  
" Mrs. Malfoy. " she returned, kissing her cheek.  
  
" Aren't you just the cutest thing! " she cooed affectionately, " I'm sure you'd like to get settled so, Draco, if you'll show her to whichever guest room you wish. " Draco nodded as his mother retreated back down the corridor.  
  
" Winny will alert you when dinner is served. " Lucius added.  
  
" Thank you. " Virginia said softly, following Draco up the stairs. She hesitated and turned back to glance at Lucius who was still standing at the foor of the staircase. Virginia couldn't resist. She winked suggestively at him before continuing after Draco. What she didn't see was Lucius smile smugly and return to the library.  
  
" Think you laid it on thick enough in front of my father? " Draco asked, emphasizing the last word.  
  
" Yes, I do. " she returned.  
  
" There's a guest room next to mine. " Draco informed her.  
  
" I don't know, where's Lucius' room? " Draco stopped and turned on her sharply. She was trying not to laugh. He rolled his eyes.  
  
" Down the hall from mine. "  
  
" Let's go then. "  
  
" Minx. "  
  
" You know it. "  
  
/*\  
  
" So, how is school going? " Narcissa asked politely as they all sat around the dinner table.  
  
" Fine mother. " Draco responded.  
  
" How's quidditch? Who won the Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor game? " Lucius inquired.  
  
" Gryffindor. " he spat out. Virginia smirked.  
  
" But Slytherin did beat Hufflepuff. " she announced. Lucius looked at her curiously.  
  
" Do you fly much Virginia? "  
  
" Well, sir, I do have seven brothers. Only Percy was never much for quidditch. "  
  
" I was under the impression you had six brothers. Let's see ... the codebreaker, the dragon researcher, the ministry worker, the beaters, and keeper. "  
  
" Oh, sorry, you're right of course. I just tend to count Harry. "  
  
" Ah. "  
  
" I do like flying very much. We play over the summer. "  
  
" You two will have to get out on the pitch and play a bit then. " Lucius suggested. Virginia should have been surprised by the fact that they had a quidditch pitch, but for some reason she wasn't. She supposed she was getting used to them being obscenely rich.  
  
" I'd like that. " Virginia agreed. She finished her last bite of chicken and set her fork down. As house-elfs took the plates away and served dessert, she felt something slide up her leg. She looked at Draco, who was sitting across from her, and saw him wink. She cleared her throat and took a sip of champagne.  
  
His foot slid under the him of her knee-length evening dress and between her thighs. She couldn't help but grin as she ate.  
  
" You look very cheerful Virginia. " Narcissa commented. Draco snickered. Virginia glared at him.  
  
" It's just very good, um, pie. " she said lamely. Lucius gave her a knowing look.  
  
" Well, " Narcissa announced, standing up " I'm off to bed. "  
  
" So early? " Draco asked.  
  
" Oh, that's right, I forgot to tell you darling. I'm leaving in the morning to spend a few days with Bellatrix. But I'll be back for Christmas. "  
  
" Goodnight mother. "  
  
" Goodnight dear. "  
  
" Goodnight Mrs. Malfoy. "  
  
" I hope you all find something to do while I'm gone. " she said suggestively before leaving the dining room. Virginia couldn't help but be startled at how ... sharing this family was.  
  
/*\  
  
Later that night, Virginia crept down the hall to Draco's room and ran straight into something very solid, very tall, and very good-looking.  
  
" Wherever could you be going so late this evening? " Lucius teased.  
  
" Um ... "  
  
" You know, Draco's room is that way. " he informed her, pointing in the opposite direction. Virginia smiled seductively.  
  
" Who said anything about Draco's room? " she asked, running a finger down his chest. He caught it and took it into his mouth, caressing it with his tongue. Virginia whimpered and morned the loss of contact when he slid it from between his lips.  
  
" Am I to understand that you were going to seduce your host's father? And on your first night here . . . impatient much? "  
  
" Very. " she admitted, shoving him up against the wall with strength that surprised him and pressing herself to him. Lucius wrapped a strong arm around her middle and crushed her lips to his. It was painfully obvious where Draco got his exceptional kissing abilities from. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Soon they reached a large oak door, which Lucius kicked open very sexily and they were up against another wall. Their robes were removed and just as she reached for his shirt buttons, the door slammed shut. They looked over to see a very amused Draco.  
  
" I had the oddest feeling you'd be here. " he said, looked pointedly at Virginia. She shrugged nonchalantly.  
  
" Don't be greedy Draco, there's enough of me to go around. " Virginia assured, " Several times. "  
  
And so the rest of Virginia's blissful night went with a lot of sweat, sex, and Malfoy.  
  
/*\  
  
The next morning, Virginia woke inbetween Draco and Lucius. She slipped out and went into the bathroom to take a shower. When she emerged, Draco was gone and Lucius was sitting at his desk. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck, sucking his ear. He turned around and kissed her softly.  
  
" Draco's downstairs getting some breakfast. " Lucius informed her. She nodded and proceeded to the kitchen. Draco was sitting at the counter eating waffles.  
  
" Morning love. " Virginia said, sitting next to him. He looked over at her and smiled.  
  
" We've got some things to do today. " Draco announced.  
  
" Such as? "  
  
" Going to a dark revel. "  
  
" Fun. "  
  
" We're leaving in an hour. "  
  
" Can't wait. "  
  
An hour later, the three were in a secluded clearing in an unknown forest. Voldemort was studying Virginia intently. He beckoned her forward. She obeyed.  
  
" You continue to surprise me Virginia. "  
  
" I try. "  
  
" There is something I would like you to do for me. "  
  
" Anything. "  
  
" Later. First, we will give you what you desire. " He grasped her wrist and placed his palm on her forearm. Excrutiating pain shot through her as she felt her flesh burn and sizzle. Voldemort removed his hand and Virginia looked down. The black of the skull and serpent contrasted harshly with her pale skin.   
  
" What do you wish of me my lord? "  
  
/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\  
  
A/N: That was pretty damn long. I hope you all liked it. May be a while until the next chapter's out, but I'll try and finish it as soon as I can. Please review and let me know what you think!  
  
/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\ 


	10. Of Falling Cherubs

/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\  
  
Playing With Fire  
  
By Black Rapture  
  
/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\  
  
At this point, they all stood against the other,  
  
The Dark Couple have been revealed all together,   
  
The Good Three was left in shock,  
  
The Dark Two was there to mock,  
  
So begin the fight of a real emotional pain,  
  
One will leave dead, the other paralyzed and the other insane.   
  
The choice of who will be tough,  
  
In a twisted way, the physical pain should be harsh enough.  
  
- Le Gin Séduisant Diabolique by Angel-Hiragizawa32  
  
/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\  
  
A/N: So sorry this has taken forever. Things have been hectic - don't kill me for this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters, places, and objects belong to Warner Brothers and her majesty J.K. Rowling, Queen of All Literature. (King, of course, being J.R.R. Tolkien! Oh yeah, long live Middle-Earth!)  
  
/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\  
  
Chapter Ten - Of Falling Cherubs  
  
/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\  
  
Harry looked up as Hedwig flew into the great hall, parchment dangling from her leg. She has flown of suddenly a few days previous and he wondered who's letter could have been so important. He untied it from her leg, gave her some bacon, and unrolled the parchment.  
  
" Oh my God. "  
  
" What? " Ron asked, mouth full of eggs.  
  
" Common room. Now. " Harry said, taking a last piece of toast and hurrying out the doors. Ron and Hermione followed.  
  
When they reached the common room, all three of them sat on the couch, Ron and Hermione looking anxiously at Harry.  
  
" Ginny's not at the Patil's. " he announced.  
  
" What d'you mean? Where the hell else could she be? " Ron demanded.  
  
" She's been kidnapped. "  
  
" By who? " Hermione shrieked.  
  
" Malfoy. " Harry sneered.  
  
/*\  
  
" God, what bunch of prats. " Draco snickered as he draped a piece of black silk over his crystal ball. Virginia had been surprised to discover that Draco had exceptional divination skills. They had just been watching the scene unfold in the Gryffindor common room.  
  
" It was almost to easy. " Virginia agreed.  
  
" So I suppose we should expect them in a day or two. " Lucius said.  
  
" You suppose correctly. " Virginia replied, " And the gits won't tell anyone where they've gone either - they'll just run off. "  
  
" All the easier to kill them without distractions. " Draco commented.  
  
" Lunch anyone? " Lucius asked.  
  
/*\  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione - still as predictable as ever - were standing on the front steps of Malfoy Manor.  
  
" Something is off here. " Hermione whispered, " It has to be! There were no wards or anything! WE got up here way to easily. It could be a trap. "  
  
" We have to save Ginny. " Harry hissed back. Hermione nodded and took out her want.  
  
" Alohomora. " she flicked her wand and they heard the heavy bolt unlock. They pushed the door open slowly and entered the foyer of the grandest house they had even seen.  
  
" Bloody hell. " Ron swore, " Look at this place! " Hermione whispered another spell on her ears to make her hearing sharper and moved towards a menacing oak door next to the library.  
  
" I hear sobbing. " she explained, unlocking the door and opening it slowly.  
  
The stairwell was pitch black and Harry took the lead, whispering ' Lumos ' so he could see.  
  
/*\  
  
" I swear they could not be bigger ponces. " Draco snorted. He and Lucius were waiting in a silenced side room that connected to the dungeon Virginia was in, fake sobbing.  
  
" It is quite remarkable. How the boy managed to defeat Voldemort so many times is a wonder. "  
  
" It's more than a wonder - it's a bloody miracle. "  
  
They heard the door to Virginia's pitch-black room open and leaned closer to the door to hear the conversation.  
  
" I need more light. " Harry said. There were two more ' Lumos ' spells cast and the room was alight, they door slamming and locking magically behind them. Virginia sat in a black leather chair by the wall, smiling wickedly. No tears could be seen on her face as she sat in a floor-length, wine colored evening dress.  
  
" Welcome. I knew you'd come for me. " her blood red lips curled up into a demented smirk, " I always was your weak point. "  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at her strangely, not fully comprehending what was happening. Virginia rolled her eyes and stood, opening the door to her left, revealing Draco and Lucius. They stepped into the room and eyes the trio gleefully.  
  
" So nice of you to pay us a visit. " Lucius greeted, " Virginia was getting quite homesick. "  
  
" What the hell is going on? " Harry burst out, completely confused.  
  
  
  
" I suppose we could skip the formalities. " Virginia shrugged, " We're going to torture, maim, and kill you. " Hermione's eyes went wide, Harry gaped, and Ron looked as though he still didn't understand what was going on.  
  
" I suppose I'll take Ron. " she decided, " Draco, you can have Harry and Lucius, have fun with Hermione. " She waved her wand and suddenly their hands were chained behind their backs. Draco and Lucius grabbed Harry and Hermione, and went to seperate rooms.   
  
" Ginny, what's going on?! Why are you doing this? "  
  
" Maybe I'm sick of all of you. Tired of being poor, tired of you lot constantly breathing over my shoulder. It's payback time. "  
  
/*\  
  
Professor McGonagall paced in front of Dumbledore's desk.  
  
" I can't believe it. " she looked up at him with tears in her eyes.  
  
" Tell me exactly what happened Minerva. "  
  
" They found them at the edge of the forbidden forest this morning. All bound and gagged. "  
  
" But you said only one was dead. "  
  
" Mr. Weasley. It was the death curse. "  
  
" And the others? "  
  
" Miss Granger's mind has been damaged beyond repair. St. Mungo's came earlier and took her. "  
  
" And Harry? "  
  
" His legs have been crippled too badly. There's no chance of him ever walking again. "  
  
/*\  
  
" A toast. " Voldemort rose from his seat at the head of the dinner table. He, Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, and Virginia were seated in the Malfoy's lavish dining room. " To Virginia, for choosing the path she was destined for. " Glasses were raised and wine was replenished.  
  
/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\  
  
A/N: Hope you all don't hate me. But, sacrifices must be made. Next chapter is the last!!! Be happy!! Review and let me know what you thought.  
  
/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\ 


	11. Blood Spilled on Eternal Skin

/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\  
  
Playing With Fire  
  
By Black Rapture  
  
/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\  
  
They took the path of no return,  
  
Walked in unison towards the dark oath the spoke,  
  
Murdered, assassinate and killed all in one,  
  
Towards all the innocent souls they took,  
  
The four powers have been brought down,  
  
One evil the others good,  
  
Two ashes fallen to the cold ground,  
  
And the other two kept the way they should.  
  
- Le Gin Séduisant Diabolique by Angel-Hiragizawa32  
  
/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\  
  
A/N: Last chapter!! Read!!  
  
Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters, places, and objects belong to Warner Brothers and her majesty J.K. Rowling, Queen of All Literature. (King, of course, being J.R.R. Tolkien! Oh yeah, long live Middle-Earth!)  
  
/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\  
  
Chapter Eleven - Blood Spilled on Eternal Skin  
  
/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\  
  
Ten minutes later Voldemort lay dead at the Malfoy's dinner table. Lucius stood up and raised his glass.  
  
" To Severus, and his brilliant poisons. " Every raised their glass and drank to it, " For finally getting rid of that stupid sod. "  
  
The Ministry of Magic arrived shortly thereafter to take precautions ensuring he was dead. Draco noted with satisfaction that Arthur Weasley was not with them - probably to crushed by the death of his idiot son. Virginia was glad because this would be difficult to explain most likely. The other Ministry workers did look at her suspiciously however.  
  
/*\  
  
Lucius called them into his study later that evening, and Draco and Virginia dutifully responded.  
  
" I have something for you. " he announced, opening a desk drawer and extracting two wooden boxes. He handed them the boxes and ushered them away. When they had returned to Draco's room, they opened them.  
  
Nestled in two beds of forest green velvet were identical daggers. Black leather handles and silver blades.  
  
" How did he know? " Virginia wondered allowed.  
  
" He always knows. " Draco answered.  
  
" They'll find out eventually. "  
  
" I know. "  
  
" Azkaban is not for me. "  
  
" I know. "  
  
" Now is as good a time as any. "  
  
" I know. "  
  
" I want to be with you forever, despite whatever fate. "  
  
" Always. "  
  
Virginia took the dagger and held the point at Draco's heart. Draco took his dagger and did the same.  
  
" I love you. " he whispered.  
  
" I love you. " she responded. And as their lips met, so did blade and blood.  
  
/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\  
  
A/N: That's it. The End. Sorry for killing everyone. Don't hate me. Sometimes you just feel like killing everyone. Can't help that. I know it was horribly, horribly short - but what else is there to say really? I feel that's the best place to end it. Review and let me know what you thought.  
  
/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\ 


End file.
